New-Blood
by Imperfect Circles
Summary: This is the story of a kitty-pet joining the Clan, his name is Barley. He finds himself tangled into a prophecy he never would wish to be in, while that is happening, he is teased and tortured in the Clan by other apprentices; and he can never understand if he likes the Clans, or not. *Written by Imperfect Circles, XxCanadaxX, Demented and Disturbed and Pringle The Cat*
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, this is the first chapter of 'New-Blood'. **

**It's written by a group of people called the Clanners, and we work together on the same story. **

**The Clanners are these people:**

**Shad0wSt0rm, XxCanadaxX, Pringle The Cat and Mariofan1394.**

* * *

Barley blinked open his eyes, hearing his two-leg pouring treats into his food bowl. He scrambled to his paws, feeling the cold wind zap his flattened fur with a pang; making him quiver. He unsheathed his claws and sunk them into his circular bedding to keep him steady, before he caught his balance, enabling him to trot over to his food bowl without the dizziness of sleep and the cold winds overwhelming him.

"Barley," he heard his house-folk call from the prey-centre. Barley licked his chops and began to speed up, his whiskers twitching with excitement. His pads made funny noises along the wood flooring, and he glanced back to see the male two-leg settle down on the big bedding. He clicked on a small rectangular 3D object and noises were heard from the large box with moving pictures on it. Barley stopped for a second to watch the big box, the weird animations making him confused and surprised at the same time. Before he remembered the food and he took off towards the food-centre once more.

Barely entered the food-centre, his nose instantly reaching the scent of two-leg food. He halted by his food bowl and bent down to gobble down the round pellets of food, they tasted like meat. Sort of. But, two-leg meat. And sadly, they looked like rabbit droppings, and he knew that.

Barley gulped down the rest of the food before heading over to the cat-flap. He had faced lots of animals that entered through the cat-flap, and he had scared them off. Except for raccoons, he had gotten some utensils to help out with that one.

Shrugging, Barley left through the cat-flap, bounding out into the back-yard and frolicking along the grass. Birds twittered at his ears and he flicked them continuously, it bothering him. He huffed angrily when the birds wouldn't stop, and he skirted towards the fence, scrabbling up the only exit; other then the house.

But the birds hadn't stopped.

He continued racing off into the forest, his paws skimming the dirt, the grass tickling his pads. His whiskers twitched continuously and he crossed to a halt when he gave up on running, wanting to stop, and hunt. Barley crouched down, stalking a thrush hiding in the grass.

**-This P.O.V was written by Shad0wSt0rm**

* * *

**Russetpaw's P.O.V**

Russetpaw was on patrol when she smelled an unknown sent, along with the sent of fresh-kill. That meant some cat was catching prey, _In her territory._ She snarled. Before noticing, Brindlepaw had looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"

Russetpaw sniffed the air again "How could you not smell that." Russetpaw snapped "You wouldn't be able to scent an intruder if it came up and said hello." Russetpaw snorted.

Sunstar watched them before she rolled her eyes, but picked up the pace. "Russetpaw, good tracking."

"Back away from the thrush." Stoneclaw called. The cat stepped backwards, watching as four cats raced over.

** -This P.O.V was written by XxCanadaxX**

* * *

**Barley's P.O.V**

"Hey, stop!" a yowl hissed. Barley shot up, "who's there?" He called out. "Back away from the thrush." A gruff voice called. Barley stepped backwards, watching as four cats raced over. One was a russet furred she-cat, about his age. Another was a muscular gray tabby tom; another was a tall slender she-cat, while another was a fire-red she-cat, the same size as him.

"You idiot kitty-pets, stop stealing our food!" The russet furred she-cat hissed and launched herself at Barley. The slender tall she-cat rammed into her, and gently pushed her away from Barley. She turned to the kitty-pet and watched him through squinted, narrowed eyes. "Who are you, _kitty-pet_?" She asked, her whiskers twitching.

"I'm Barley." He replied, bushing out his fur to look twice his size. "Hello Barley, I am Sunstar. This is my deputy, Stoneclaw, and these two younger cats are apprentices. Russetpaw and Brindlepaw," she meowed.

Barley nodded, "will you hurt me?" He asked, his eyes widening. "No." Sunstar shook her head, "you seem like a Clan cat, hmm?"

"What are you saying?" Stoneclaw hissed from behind Sunstar. "Nothing. He just seems like he could be a Clan cat, he's not plump like the others, and he likes to hunt." Sunstar shrugged, and turned away. "We should be going now," she meowed and flicked her tail. "Let's go."

"Don't come here again, kitty-pet. This is StormClan territory." Russetpaw snarled and lashed a claw out at Barley's muzzle before following the patrol.

_Grumpy much? _Barley thought to himself with a frown before padding back to his home. _They seemed nice though, other then Russetpaw. _

_ Real nice…_

**-This P.O.V was written by Shad0wSt0rm**

* * *

**Please review, follow and favorite the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dunepaw's P.O.V**

* * *

Dunepaw was in camp, eating a mouse that was freshly caught. The earthy taste tingled in his mouth, making him feel happy a bit. He savored every bite, because he was not going to eat for a while. Today, he was going to do hunting with a patrol and would not be back until sunhigh.

He got up, scraped the remains into a hole, and went to the camp. Cloudclan camp was bustling with activity, everyone getting ready for their leader, Flowerstar's arrival. Dunepaw was lost in the crowd, trying to find his mentor, Rainfur, through the crowd."Rainfur! Where are you?" Dunepaw mewed in worry, flicking his tail in the air once in a while to help his mentor find him.

Finally, after what seems like moons, Rainfur found him. Her blue pelt was neatly groomed and her sliver eyes shone with happiness. She looked down to her apprentice."Are you ready for patrol?"She asked in a silky voice so smooth, it would hypnotize anyone who stares into her eyes.

Dunepaw nodded in anticipation, Rainfur started to walk out of camp, her fluffy tail trailing behind her. He hopped behind her, touching her tail once in a while for following her so close. Rainfur's tail tickled his nose, resulting in a sneeze. Dunepaw shook his head, sneezing as he did that.

Rainfur turned around."Are you okay?" She asked. Dunepaw nodded in reply and started toward the entrance. He ran out into the camp, his fur flying in all directions, a smile on his face. Rainfur stood next to the entrance, mewing in delight."Hold on there,"She laughed."You have to wait for the patrol."

Dunepaw didn't listen. He was too happy and filled with glee to pay attention. Unfortunately, he ran into a tree."Dunepaw!" Rainfur ran to his side, licking him a bit. "Are you okay?" She asked with worry for him.

"Yeah." He stood up, wobbly on his legs."I'm fine." before flopping over on his side."No, you are not fine." Rainfur picked him up by the scruff."And you are going back to camp."She muffled in Dunepaw's fur.

Dunepaw sighed. It was gonna be a _very _boring day today.

* * *

"He hit his head on a tree,"Rainfur mewed as she told the medicine cat, Sweetsong. Sweetsong padded up to Dunepaw and sniffed him."He'll be fine,"She mewed."Just needs to stay in camp to prevent further injuries."

Rainfur breathed a sigh of relief."Thanks, Sweetsong. You're the best!" She looked over to Dunepaw, who was growling under his breath."Don't worry,"Rainfur assured him."I'll get you some prey when I get back."She licked his fur and left, leaving Dunepaw with Sweetsong.

"So,"Dunepaw growled."What do you do?" Sweetsong smiled."I sort herbs, of course! But when I get bored..."Sweetsong turned around."I tell stories to those who are lucky enough when I'm in the mood."

Dunepaw's tail flicked excitedly. "Really?"he asked."Are you in the mood?" Sweetsong grabbed some poppy seeds. She pushed them over to Dunepaw.  
"Eat,"She instructed."And then I can tell."

Shrugging, Dunepaw lapped up the seeds and shook a bit. His tail started to droop, as well as his ears."It all started moons ago,"Sweetsong started."When the clans were at peace..."

Dunepaw struggled to stay awake, but the seeds kept making him sleepy. He kept awake until he fell asleep, his paws close to him body."Sweet dreams, young apprentice." Sweetsong softly said."For when you wake, you shall be listening to one of the greatest stories of all time.

She smiled, before yawning and stepping into her nest. Sweetsong paced her tail on her nose before falling asleep, her chest rising and falling in rhythm.

**- This P.O.V was written by Demented and Disturbed.**


End file.
